The Auction and Love
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin comes back to Port Charles after a horrific experience all she wants is to live her life but Patrick Drake follows her to Port Charles to take back what he thinks of as his, Robin. The Auction takes place and luckily someone other than Patrick wins a date with Robin after being told he would hurt her. How do they keep Robin safe from Patrick? Will she be brutalized again
1. Chapter 1

THE AUCTION AND LOVE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in early 2003 story is different than show

CHAPTER ONE

No one but Monica and Alan knew that Robin was going to take part in the Auction. No one else knew that Robin was coming home for good. Robin had accepted a job at GH, with Robin's credentials any hospital would have loved to have her, yet GH is where she wanted to work and always had. She was glad she was coming home to stay and no one would be chasing her from her hometown again, not Sonny or Carly Corinthos or Jason Morgan or anyone else. She was home to stay.

She knew that Patrick Drake would find her eventually but she hoped he would leave her alone. The chances of that were slim she knew. He probably was already in Port Charles looking for her. He was not going to ruin tonight for her though. Alan and Monica told the rest of the Q's that they would pick up Robin from the gatehouse where Robin was staying so no one would see her and know she was in town she had hid out in the gatehouse on the Q's property. The three of them arrive for the event and Robin is dropped off in back going into the building so no one will see her until the auction starts. Ned hides her in one of the rooms and tells her Monica would call her when the ladies were ready to step out on stage.

Monica has coffee and wine or whatever you want to drink portion of the party in swing then she calls Robin and tells her five minutes, so Robin with Ned's assistance comes down to a little room off from the ballroom and waits for Monica to call her name. All the female names are called and they come out one by one so the gentleman can be told about them. Monica shocks everyone when she says "Almost all the ladies' have been called but one, Please come out Dr. Robin Scorpio." The whole room went quiet.

Robin Scorpio comes walking out in a designer dress and stuns everyone, she walks over to Monica as planned. "This here ladies and gentlemen is Dr. Robin Scorpio for those of you who don't know her, she is featured in the Medical Journal for this month on her new protocol that as of now has saved hundreds of lives and it has just been approved for distribution here in the United States which has been being used in Europe and tested there. The FDA approved it and GH was lucky to get Dr. Robin Scorpio to consent to come home and GH hired her so she will be working at GH. She starts in two weeks at GH. We are all lucky to have her coming home." Which makes a shocked Sonny and Jason happy along with Robin's family.

The audience claps and Robin smiles big until she sees Patrick Drake, Sonny, Jason and Mac knows now her smile is fake and a minute ago it wasn't. They three turn to look at what she is looking at and Mac cusses and Jason and Sonny who is sitting next to the Scorpio's hear Maxie say to Mac, "Daddy, Patrick Drake isn't going to hurt Robin again, is he?" Maxie is scared now for her sister as is Georgie, "Patrick can't bid on Robin, can he?"

Mac says "I will not let Robin be abused by him. He is in my town now. If he so much as steps out of line I will have him. As for tonight yes girls he could win her but let's hope he won't win."

Jason is confused about what is going on and decides to ask Alan so he gets up and walks over to Alan and asks to see him. Alan walks out of the ballroom and asks Alan who Patrick Drake is.

Alan asks Jason "Where did you hear that name?"

"I'm sitting next to Mac and he saw this Patrick Drake guy and said something about not letting Robin be abused by him. Please Alan tell me what and who Patrick Drake is?"

"Jason, I am bound by patient, doctor confidentiality but I will tell you this do not let Patrick anywhere near Robin. The results could be fatal for Robin. He is a very violent man and any woman that comes in contact with him is unfortunate and Robin came into contact with him and the consequences with that was horrific for Robin. Whatever you do, do not let him hurt Robin anymore." Alan than walks off.

Jason thinks for a minute and thinks of the last sentence and wonders what he did to Robin. He will help Robin if he can, he owed her that much at least. Robin helped him with Michael before she betrayed him by telling AJ the truth.

He walked back into the ballroom and took his seat between Carly and Courtney. He was distracted though and kept thinking of what Alan said violent, horrific, fatal and hurt Robin. What he is thinking that this man somehow abused Robin did not set well with him. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting Robin that way physically hurting her but as one lady and another came out on stage those words came to him again and again and he knew that he had to help Robin. She gave him his life. She taught him how to love. He didn't know how to help her but he would find a way to help her.

They finally called Robin and this is what angered Carly the most, her being home and everyone being happy that she was here in the city that Carly was in. A city Carly called home.

Patrick Drake finally spoke up when she was brought out and the bidding started, "I will give $500,000 for a date with her." He says shocking almost everyone.

Jason looks at Robin who looks scared and Alan's words comes back to him violent, horrific, fatal and hurt Robin and says to the shock of everyone "$750,000."

Courtney says "You can't bid on her."

"Yes, Courtney I can and am and I intend to win, Patrick Drake is not winning tonight."

"Jason?" Sonny asked.

"Reason yes. Now let me get back to bidding."

Patrick Drake knew who Jason Morgan was and he hated him for what he put Robin through. Jason had hurt her so much and Patrick had saved her and yes he had to punish her for thinking of him. Yes that part of Robin's life was over and he had to show her that by punishing her when she thought of him and now he was bidding on what was his, he would punish her for this too.

The two men went back and forth a few thousand at a time and Courtney and Carly was getting more and more upset. Sonny kept Carly and Courtney from saying anything with the threat of being taken back to the penthouse and not knowing what is going on. So they kept quiet.

Finally Jason had enough and bids "Two million."

Patrick was going to make him and her pay. He could not bid any higher he declined to go any further. The look he gave Robin and then Jason ran Jason's blood cold. There was something evil about the way he looked at them. Like you could see the evil in his eyes.

Courtney and Carly was very upset that Jason would bid that high on another woman and that it was Robin Scorpio, who Carly hates.

Please let me know what you think of this story/chapter in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE AUCTION AND LOVE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in early 2003 story is different than show

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

Finally Jason had enough and bids "Two million."

Patrick was going to make him and her pay. He could not bid any higher he declined to go any further. The look he gave Robin and then Jason ran Jason's blood cold. There was something evil about the way he looked at them. Like you could see the evil in his eyes.

Courtney and Carly was very upset that Jason would vote that high on another woman and that it was Robin Scorpio, who Carly hates.

"Dr. Robin Scorpio sold to Jason Morgan for Two Million dollars. Have fun on your date Mr. Morgan." Monica said, smiling. She couldn't have planned this better. She had always wanted Jason and Robin back together. She didn't like Courtney with either of her sons and now it looks like Robin and Jason were going on a date and hopefully get back together.

Carly now demands "What are you doing? How could you bid on the Saint? And for two million dollars. She isn't worth two million dollars, hell she isn't worth a dollar let alone the two million that you spent. Why Jason?"

"How could you bid on another woman with me sitting here?" Courtney said almost in tears.

"Courtney, I told you I wasn't interested in you, not anymore. I shouldn't have gotten involved with you and luckily I rectified that mistake. As why I bid on Robin that is none of your business. Now I have to go claim my prize."

With Sonny smirking, Jason leaves the table. Jason hears Carly say to Sonny, "What you're happy that Jason bid on Saint Robin?"

Jason shakes his head and walks up to Robin and her uncle. He hears Mac say "Thank God Jason out bid Patrick."

Jason said to that, making his presence known "Who is Patrick? Why was I told that he hurt you and not to let him hurt you anymore, Robin?"

Mac asked, shocked "Is that why you outbid that bastard Drake?"

"Yes, I was told that to let Robin near him could prove to be fatal for Robin. What and who is this Patrick Drake?"

"I think because he paid two million dollars to keep me safe and away from Patrick he deserves to know."

"Okay, but not here where everyone is. I will take the girls and come to the penthouse and we can talk there. Is that alright with you, Jason?"

"That is fine with me. Since I won a date with Robin, I think she and I should leave together and we will meet you there. I have to pay Monica for the date with Robin yet."

"Jason, I will never be able to thank you enough for saving Robin, tonight. The girls and I will stay with Robin while you go talk to Monica." Mac said, grateful that Patrick was not coming near her tonight but he is worried about after tonight. He knew Patrick was not going to give up.

Jason nods his head and walks over to where Monica and Alan are to pay the two million.

Alan says, "Thank you for saving Robin tonight. What about tomorrow and the next day and the day after that? Son, she is in danger from Patrick and it won't stop with tonight. You saved her tonight and I appreciate that but she is going to need help and I hope you still care enough about her to not want her dead and that is what he will end up doing is killing her. He's mad now because you of all people out bid him. Robin will pay the price for that if he gets his hands on her. Please help her."

"This man is really that dangerous to Robin?"

"Yes, he is." Alan says. "If you knew what he did to her. I can't tell you what he did but I can tell you it was bad. Don't let him near her. Forget about the past and her telling AJ there is more to it than you know. Concentrate on keeping Robin safe. If you ever loved her please help her."

Monica takes the check from Jason and pleads with him. "Please help her. We don't want her to be brutalized again."

"I will help her if I can. If she will let me and Mac if he will let me."

"They will. Trust me they will do anything to keep Robin safe from that monster." Monica said, tearfully. "Go help them."

Jason nods and walks off. He returns to where Robin is and Robin is upset and he knows it and asks her. "Robin, are you okay?"

"Robin is upset because that louse Patrick, who hurt her before, keeps staring at her and he is scaring her and us too. We don't want Robin hurt again and in hospital because of Patrick." Maxie said.

Jason is surprised by what Maxie said and was going to ask a few questions but Sonny came up to them and said to Robin. "Hey, sweetheart, I know you may not want to see me but I am truly sorry about what happened and I know that you never chose sides and I shouldn't have either. You are my little sister and always will be. If I can help in any way let me know."

Robin looks at her big brother and says to him, "I need help and have for quite a while but didn't think you would help me after what you said and Jason said I thought you wouldn't care and had washed your hands of me."

"No sweetheart, I will help me in any way I can." Sonny said. "And as for Carly no she won't stop me from helping you. I love Carly but she will never come between you and me. I will help you. Now what is going on? I know something is and I want to help." 

"Let's get out of here and meet back at Jason's penthouse before we discuss this." Mac suggests.

Alan walks up to them and hears Mac's suggestion. "May Monica and I come too? We would like to know what is going on after all we helped save her life and helped get her away from Patrick."

"Please Alan I would like you to come if that is alright with Jason. You have helped me so much."

Jason looks at Robin and knew he would let all the Q's into his house if that is what she wanted. "They can come." Jason said shocking everyone.

"Let's get going, so we can talk about what we are going to do and what can be done to keep Robin safe from Patrick."

Patrick watches the group and especially Robin. He knows now that she is here in Port Charles that it will most likely be harder to get to her but he was up for the challenge. He would have Robin again. He would punish her for running away like she did, and why did she run away from him when she did wrong and got punished for it, he has no idea. You do something wrong you get punished for it so why would she run? He had no idea. He realized he gave her a severe punishment but just because she did something so wrong as to grieve past loves on August 19th and to think about them was so wrong that he punished her severely. He was the only one in her life. Robin never loved Stone or Jason, he was the one she loved and it made him a little crazy that she would think about them on that date. He got mad and told her to never think of them again and she said of course she thought of them she had loved them and mad is what he got and punished her. He would now punish her much more because she just left with Jason Morgan and her family and Sonny Corinthos and he was mad. He would make her pay.

Please let me know what you think of this story or chapter in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE AUCTION AND LOVE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in early 2003 story is different than show I am in search of a beta reader to correct my grammar if interested please PM me

CHAPTER THREE

Previously

Patrick watched the group and especially Robin. He knew now that she was here in Port Charles. It will most likely be harder to get to her but he was up for the challenge. He would have Robin again. He would punish her for running away like she did, and why did she run away from him when she did wrong and got punished for it, he had no idea. You do something wrong you get punished for it so why would she run? He realized he gave her a severe punishment but just because she did something so wrong as to grieve past loves on August 19th and to think about them was so wrong that he punished her severely. He was the only one in her life. Robin never loved Stone or Jason, he was the one she loved and it made him a little crazy that she would think about them on that date. He got mad and told her to never think of them again and she said of course she thought of them she had loved them and mad is what he got so he punished her. He would now punish her much more because she just left with Jason Morgan and her family and Sonny Corinthos and he was mad. He would make her pay.

Jason helped Robin into the limo.

Sonny helped both Courtney and Carly into another limo behind Jason's. Sonny got in and said, "Don't start. You are not to insult or say anything to Robin. Do you two understand?"

"Sonny." Carly whined.

"Do you understand?" Sonny said forcefully.

"Yes." Carly replied and Courtney nodded her head.

They finally arrive at Harbor View Towers and headed up to Jason's. Carly and Courtney are told to go to PH4. Carly didn't like this situation at all. She wanted to go to Jason's and was told by both Jason and Sonny to stay in her own penthouse. Jason told the guards to not let her go into his penthouse. He told the guards that Alan, Monica, Mac, Georgie and Maxie are coming and to let them in and only them. Just then the elevator dings and Emily, Monica and Alan step off the elevator.

Jason wondered what Emily was doing there and asked that question and the response he was given surprised him.

Emily told her brother. "I went over to France and helped Robin after Patrick brutalized her. She needed someone to stay with her and I was there after her surgery and stayed with her until she could be by herself. So when I saw that bastard Patrick tonight I went to Mom and Dad and they were on their way out to the ballroom and said they were coming here to discuss the situation so I got in my car and followed them here."

Jason was outside of his penthouse talking to them when the elevator came up again and Mac, Maxie and Georgie step off the elevator. He motioned the six of them in, they walk in and Emily ran over to Robin to hug her. Maxie and Georgie hug Robin too, giving Robin strength to tell her story. Everyone was asked if they wanted something to drink and no one did except for Robin. Mac told Jason to have some water for Robin in case she needed it. Jason got her a bottled water out of the refrigerator.

Robin sat down on the couch, Emily sat on one side, Mac on the other while Maxie and Georgie sat across from Mac and Emily giving Robin room to get out.

Robin said to Alan, "Alan, I know you have a sedative with you in your medical bag but please don't sedate me, unless I hurt someone like my sisters or Emily."

Alan agreed by nodding his head.

Robin told everyone, "This is going to be hard to tell so, please bear with me if I need to take a break or I say something that hurts your feelings or something. I don't mean to say anything to hurt you, the people I love, I am telling my story so you can understand what has happened to me." Emily and Mac squeezed her hands.

Robin knew everyone but Jason and Sonny, know what this is about. Robin started telling her story. "I met Patrick at the Sorbonne University and he seemed nice, but I wouldn't go out with him at first. I had been there for a year and a half before I would go out with him and at that time it was casual dating, going to movies and dinner. A year ago he convinced me to move in with him and that's when things started to change. I didn't even realize how he slowly started to take over my life." Robin takes a minute and then she continues.

"He would say something like, 'I thought you would be wearing the black one it is perfect for this type of event and besides you look so beautiful wearing this dress that I want you to be the belle of the ball'. It seemed like a simple request that I would do it. On August 19th, I was thinking about Stone and Jason, as I looked at a photo album. I was looking at pictures of all of us together before/after Jason Morgan was born. I was feeling very nostalgic, when Patrick arrived home. He flew into a rage and beat me, quite severely. Every time he tore a couple of my pictures from the photo album, he would hit me again. He would tell me that I never loved Stone nor Jason, I only loved him. I would tell him that he was wrong, I did love Stone and Jason, and Patrick would hit me again. After a while, he must have gotten tired and he left to go down to the basement. I guess I passed out because some time later, Patrick came in dress all in black and said 'I can't have sex with you right now, get yourself fixed up. While you do that, I'm going out to find someone to have sex with. I don't care if I have to rape her or not. When I get back home, be ready for me.'

Robin is crying as is Emily, Georgie, Maxie even Mac. Jason, Sonny, Monica and Alan have tears in their eyes at what Robin went through.

"He put handcuffs on me feet and hands. He walked out thinking I couldn't do anything because of the condition I was in when he left. I got to the phone and dialed emergency and they came. The ambulance took me to the hospital I worked at and they asked the hospital for my emergency contact, which was Patrick. They called him to come to the hospital. I tried to tell them that I didn't want Patrick called, but they had already called him."

"What I didn't know was that Alan, Monica and Emily were in Paris and they had gone by the house. A neighbor told them an ambulance came and took me to the hospital. They arrived thankfully before Patrick, I told them what he did to me and they knew that they needed to get me out of there. So the three of them signed me out of the hospital and Alan called Mac and told him what happened. Alan, Monica and Emily got me to the airport on the ELQ plane and I had called a friend of mine to go to the house and get some sentimental items like pictures and jewelry and stuff like that. He delivered it to me at the airport before we took off."

"After we were airborne, I passed out, which scared everyone, they decided to land at the closet airport. I woke up to hear this and asked them to bandage me up and not land until we get to Port Charles, New York. I was scared because he may have connections I don't know about. At the hospital, I spoke to the Chief of Staff and he told me who exactly Patrick Drake was. His cousin is the head of the mob, which means Patrick has connections in the underground. Since Patrick has been trying to find me, his cousin is using his underground connections as well. I'm pretty sure, he will be contacting Sonny and Jason soon to hand me over to Patrick. I'm afraid you will hand me over to Patrick and I will be killed."

"Robin, honey we won't."

"How are you going to stop it? I am no longer considered family so you can't protect me! When you tossed me from your lives that was a sign I was no longer under your protection. Especially since you removed my guards, he will make you turn me over to Patrick since I'm now considered under Patrick's protection."

Jason said, "Robin, I promise you he won't succeed because I want you to marry me and when you do, you will be protected from the mob and him. You will have to have guards again and they won't let Patrick near you. So what do you say, Will you marry me?

Jason shocks everyone with what he is willing to do. Marry Robin!

Please let me know what you think of this story in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

THE AUCTION AND LOVE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in early 2003 story is different than what happened on the show

I am sorry so long since I updated anything but I had to have minor surgery and the pain killers left me with a muddled mind so was unable to concentrate and write.

CHAPTER FOUR

Jason waits for an answer. Robin is shocked that Jason was willing to go that far to help her. To keep her safe from Patrick and Patrick's cousin.

"I really appreciate the offer. Are you sure though? Jason, if we ever got an annulment or divorce Patrick and his cousin could come after me. Do you realize that this would be a forever marriage? Brenda told me you were involved with Courtney, Sonny's sister and that it was serious. She told me that you would probably marry her. You wouldn't be able to continue seeing her if you married me because if you did Patrick and his cousin would know that you married me to keep me safe and it would have to appear that we are in love and that's why we are getting married and the other reason is I will not marry you if you are going to cheat on me. When we were together before people laughed at me and pitied me because of Carly and Michael. They thought that you cheated on me and I took you back anyway because they thought that no one else would want and love me. I can't be put in that position again. If you intend to have a relationship with Courtney or anyone I can't marry you even to save my life."

"Courtney and I are finished. I realized it was wrong between us and that I really was not in love with her. She keeps trying to get back together, but I don't want her. I never really did and I rectified that situation. Carly wanted us together and still does, but I don't. I broke up with her after Brenda left. I convinced myself that I loved her. I don't though and when I came to that conclusion that I really didn't love her, I broke up with her. So Courtney is a non-issue."

"Can you be faithful to me? What about Carly, will you let her verbally abuse me this time, too? Know this I am not like I once was if you don't put Carly in her place and Courtney too, I will. I will not be a doormat, that is not who I am now. I also need to be put first not last."

"Robin, would you please come with me for a minute so we can talk about a few things in private?"

Robin got up and followed Jason into the kitchen.

Jason asked her, "Are we going to be having sex or do you expect me to go without throughout our marriage?"

"We would be having sex. I would not ask you to go without forever and I happen to enjoy sex. I do have a warning for you though I am not the shy modest girl I once was. I now know what I want in the bedroom and am willing to ask for it, is that going to be a problem for you?"

Jason was surprised she was willing to discuss this without blushing. "I look forward to finding out how you are now. I loved making love to you then and I think I am in for a surprise and know I won't be disappointed. I never have been with you and I know I won't be with you. As for the other questions, no Carly will not be allowed to say the things she said to you before, I know better now. Courtney is Sonny's sister and only that now. I don't want her and Carly and Courtney will not change my mind on that one. I hate to say it, but the attraction to Courtney I think was more to do with AJ than with Courtney. I am ashamed to say that, but I believe, I know that is the truth."

Robin looked at him and knew that he was telling her the truth, which was sad for AJ, Courtney and Jason. She knew why Jason hated AJ. She had figured that out while in Paris, why he was willing to keep AJ's son away from him, it didn't have to do with just Carly not wanting AJ to be around Michael because he was a drunk. No, it had to do with the accident that took Jason Quartermaine away and Jason Morgan was born.

Jason holds out his hand to Robin and she takes it and they walk back to where everyone was. They were curious about what Jason wanted to talk to Robin about alone. They had a pretty good idea why Jason wanted to talk to Robin. They wonder what had been discussed and decided.

Jason looked at Robin waiting for her answer. He had a pretty good idea what it would be, but he was going to wait till Robin actually said the words.

Robin knew that everyone was waiting for her answer and so she said "Yes, I will marry you Jason. Thank you."

Jason and Robin smiled at each other. Jason hugged Robin Mac walked over to where Jason and Robin was hugging and he took her in his arms and hugged her. "Jason, keep her safe. Have the best bodyguards on her because once Patrick hears about this he will come after her and try to get her before the wedding. Be careful. Don't under estimate Patrick, he is on a mission to get Robin by any means necessary. I am very scared for her and I am entrusting my niece's safety to you. Jason, thank you for doing this."

"Thank you, Mac. I will protect her with everything in me. I will keep her safe." Jason told him.

Jason is surprised when Mac holds out his hand and Jason takes it and they shake hands. A peace offering for Mac and Jason knew it would take a lot for Mac to totally trust Jason and he knew this because of what happened in the past and how he had treated Robin before.

"You need to get married as soon as possible. Why don't I call my pilot and we find a little chapel in Las Vegas not with an Elvis Impersonator but with a preacher and you can get married there and have a big wedding here in a couple months or however long it would take to put together a big wedding."

"Good idea, Sonny." Alan was hopeful that this would prevent Patrick from hurting Robin again.

Sonny looked at Alan and smiled. He was glad to have support on this idea.

Robin speaks up next. "We can get what we need in Las Vegas. Rings, outfits, a preacher and a nice church or chapel to get married in."

"Okay as long as it's okay with Robin than it's fine with me. Sonny, call and get the pilot to the plane."

Sonny phones the pilot and tells him to get to the plane they were flying to Las Vegas.

Everyone was ready when Jason asked about her protocol and she assured him that she had a couple weeks' worth of her protocol in her purse.

They all wanted to go and the Alan and Monica shared glances, were they invited to go. Alan decided to ask. "Are Monica and I allowed to go?"

Jason stunned everyone when he said "Of course you are my father and Monica is my mother. You helped Robin get away from Patrick and Alan you warned me about Patrick which is why we are here and Robin is going to be safe because you cared about Robin and I appreciate that. Yes, you are welcome to come with us."

"Thank you, Jason." Alan said, a little surprised and choked up. This was the first time he called him his father and that meant a lot to Alan.

As soon as Sonny got off the phone they all headed toward the elevator with bodyguards meeting them downstairs.

The door to Penthouse 4 opened and Carly demanded to know where they were going and Robin got great delight saying "Jason and I are going to go get married in Las Vegas and the rest of these people are going with us to see the wedding."

A shocked Sonny and Jason looked at Robin and saw the biggest smile on her face.

Carly stared at Robin, turned to Jason and asked "She is lying, right?"

"No. Carly I am marrying Robin and nothing you say or do will change that."

Courtney starts crying hard. "You are mine."

"No, Courtney, I am not nor have I ever been yours. I love Robin and we are going to get married."

"NO!" Carly screeched.

"Oh come off it you two you sound like a pack of hyenas." Robin said, "You really should get checked out by a counselor you two need a lot of help."

Robin had shocked everyone and Johnny couldn't hold his laughter back and several others started laughing and the elevator opened and Robin stepped in it and so did everyone else.

They rode the elevator down and they all got in two of their limos and left for the airport

Meanwhile Carly and Courtney had come up with a plan to go to Las Vegas and stop the wedding. There was a flight out in an hour so they headed to the airport hoping they got there before Jason and Robin could get married.

Please review!


End file.
